1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy fishing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the chance attraction of prize components within fish secured by a fishing pole and bait fish construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing toy structure of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,553; 4,432,544; 4,224,761; 4,936,574; and 5,050,876, wherein a magnetic fishing toy is provided providing for rotating magnetic counterparts within housing recesses of a support container.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a new and improved toy fishing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of simulating a fishing experience and obtaining a trophy type target fish and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.